The present invention relates to a quick coupling device for dental prostheses.
As is known, removable dental prostheses provided with appropriate couplings for quick anchoring to residual dental structures are currently available.
In particular, Italian utility model patent no. 211276 discloses a quick coupling capable of ensuring durable engagement. This known coupling has a spherical male element and a female element which is shaped complementarily to said male element and is shaped so as to form a sort of small cap of plastic material which is accommodatable and stably retainable in the removable part of the prosthesis.
Conveniently, the seat of said plastic cap is formed in a metallic part which is monolithic with the removable part of the prosthesis. Said metallic part is preferably obtained by lost-wax casting of the dental arch to be restored starting from a model, made of refractory material.
The male element is supported by a metallic pin adapted to be cemented inside a dental root and prefabricated or obtained by casting from an element made of calcinable plastic material.
Couplings constituted by a tubular dental implant destined to become monolithic with the fixed part of the prosthesis are also known; a stem of said male element is inserted and screwed into said tubular implant.
The male elements also act as references for the correct fitting of the removable part of the prosthesis. However, in the manufacture of the prosthesis there are often considerable problems in ensuring a correct parallel arrangement of said male elements, as is necessary for the optimum functionality of said prosthesis.